


Love As Sweet As Cookie Dough Sandwiches

by Nanashi_Soldier



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Shenanigans, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 09:30:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5043049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanashi_Soldier/pseuds/Nanashi_Soldier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt is used to bringing a drunken Minho back to their apartment. However, this time is different from all the rest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love As Sweet As Cookie Dough Sandwiches

**Author's Note:**

> One shot to celebrate getting through two midterms and a presentation. Hoping to get up a couple more one shots based on various prompts I found across the internet and the next chapter or two to my TMR/TW fic.
> 
> I don't have a beta so I'm sorry that the quality is probably crap. Oops. But I regret nothing.

Newt always wondered how he ended up babysitting Minho after a night out partying. The Asian male always ended up calling him for a ride, smelling of alcohol and speaking in a slurred tone, or someone else called him to pick him up . Tonight was one of the worst he had seen the elder male when he picked him up from Gally's party.

"Ugh. How much did you drink, Minho?" He tried to get the other to his car, which shouldn't have been a difficult task. However, Minho seemed intent on tripping over his own feet.

"Me and the drink had a Thomas contest." Minho scrunched up his face as if in thought. "Me and Thomas had a drinking contest." He declared, happily. "I won." Newt just sighed. It was no wonder Alby had given him a call to come pick Minho up.

"I'm not getting paid enough to be your babysitter, Min." Newt finally got the elder male to the car and buckled in.

"You love it, Newtie. I'm a joy." The Asian began to laugh and it caused the blond to sigh and roll his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. Enjoyable my arse." He muttered, getting in the driver's side and driving them home.

Had he thought that getting Minho to the car earlier was rough, getting him up the stairs to the third floor to their apartment was even worse. About twice, Newt swore he was going to fall backwards, thanks to the elder male, and die. Somehow they made it and Newt was thanking his lucky star on that one.

"I'm hungry..." Minho began to wander to the kitchen as soon as Newt let him into their apartment. This only caused the blond to groan as he shut and locked the door behind him.

"You're going to bed, slinthead." Newt found Minho pulling out bread and knocking things from the cabinet.

"Food, Newt, food." The Asian was excited to find the peanut butter.

"Will eating get you to bed faster?" At Minho's nod, the blond sighed. "Fine. Just don't burn the place down." He took a seat and settled on watching whatever evil concoction the elder male was planning to make. He was determined to tease the other about it in the morning.

"No, not heating." Minho had moved to the fridge and pulled out the vanilla cream cheese. Newt wanted to protest that he was saving that for this weekend to make Thomas' birthday cupcakes but he was too intent on letting Minho get horribly sick and never drink to oblivion again. Besides, it's also partially Thomas' fault that this happened so Thomas could deal with store bought cupcakes.

"Are you going to do what I think you... are..." Newt sighed as he watched Minho attempt to spread the peanut butter on a slice of bread using a spoon. It didn't seem to cross his mind that it was wrong. Newt settled on taking a picture instead of snapping Minho from his sandwich making, especially since he began to spread the cream cheese on the other half.

"Where's the chocolate chips?" Minho stared at the counter for a good five minutes as if unable to process that he hadn't actually looked for them. Newt scrunched up his nose in disgust but got Minho the chocolate chips he had stashed with the rest of his baking supplies. He had to admit, the happy noise that came out of Minho's mouth was adorable. It sounded somewhere between a laugh and a squeal. It was, shockingly, very unmanly.

However, Minho didn't seem to care as he began to spread the chocolate all over the sandwich and put it together, shoving it in the microwave for thirty seconds. Once it came out, he began to try to use the spoon to cut it in half. It took a couple minutes but he succeeded.

"Here. You should eat, too." Minho held out half a sandwich, which Newt took after Minho nearly shoved it into his face. Except the British male didn't eat it right away. No. He just watched Minho, mostly out of disgust, for eating the weird sandwich. "Eat, Newt."

"We have been roommates for two years now, Minho, and this is the weirdest thing you have ever made." Newt honestly had no intention of eating it.

"Newt," Minho whined. "Try a bite." The Asian kept whining until finally Newt took a bite. It faintly reminded him of cookie dough. It actually surprised him as he looked at Minho, who looked like Christmas came early.

"Your drunk self is a better cook than your sober self," The blond cleared his throat, trying to ignore the way Minho grinned.

"I'm an amazing cook, I just enjoy watching you cook." Minho seemed to be falling asleep as he finished his sandwich. Newt actually ate his half.

"Oh yeah? I'll be sure to ask your sober self in the morning. Now, time for bed." Minho made weak protest noises as Newt began to move him to his room.

"Ask my sober self out, too. He's a scaredy-cat shank." The words startled Newt, who realized Minho was fading fast.

"Bloody hell, Min. Way to give me a heart attack. And don't you dare fall asleep on me." He managed to get the Asian into his room, only stumbling a couple times over clothes scattered on the floor and a pair of shoes.

"Shhh, sleepy time, Newt." Minho mumbled as he collapsed on his bed, not even bothering to crawl under his blankets. His fingers just clutched his pillow as he rubbed his face on it a couple times before settling down. Newt just smiled fondly.

Newt left the room and went into the kitchen. He cleaned up the mess Minho left behind before filling up a glass of water and fond a sticky note. He wrote a note on it before grabbing it and the water to find some aspirin. He brought all of them to Minho's room, settling them on the nightstand for when the elder male woke up in the morning.

Newt settled into his own room for the night after changing into his pajamas. He thought about the note and smiled a little. He had a feeling that tomorrow would be interesting. The note was the only thing on his mind as he fell asleep.

_Dear sober Min, drunk you said I should ask you out. Dinner is at Fry's and it's on you. Oh, and perhaps you should actually cook more, you freeloader. I'm not your personal maid, chef, or babysitter. But boyfriend could be a title. -Newt_


End file.
